


Morphine

by TrekFaerie



Series: HanniKinkMeme [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Euthanasia, Gen, Mercy Killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFaerie/pseuds/TrekFaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though she knew it would tear Jack apart, she wanted to be allowed to finally, finally die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morphine

**Author's Note:**

> Weh, premiere day! I found this in my kink meme file; apparently, I'd forgotten about it and it just sat there during the break.
> 
> Hannibal & Bella, euthanasia: http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/1847.html?thread=2361143#cmt2361143

Bella Crawford was not the kind of person to spend her final days languishing in a hospice-- but neither was she the kind to die quietly at home, fighting off the pain with a futile cocktail of drugs. Though she knew it would tear Jack apart, she wanted to be allowed to finally, finally die. But, she was too proud for suicide, and not well enough to travel to a country where such things were legal. But, that didn’t matter, because she knew a man who wouldn’t care about any of that.

She didn’t know where Hannibal had gotten all that morphine from so quickly-- she had only told him of her plan the night before-- but she didn’t put much thought into it. She knew this man, knew his ways. It was why she had picked him in the first place.

He wrapped a rubber band around her upper arm and started flicking at her inner elbow, face impassive and calm, like he’d done it every day of his life and not just a long time ago. She looked at him for a good while, then said, quite plainly, “I know that you’re the Ripper.”

He paused for a moment, silent, then continued searching for a vein. “Have you told Jack?” he asked calmly, as if she hadn’t accused him of being an infamous serial killer.

“I didn’t even tell him I was coming here,” she said with a wry little laugh. “I thought about it, though, thought about leaving it in my goodbye note... But, I figured, can’t really be sure unless I ask, right? And I didn’t expect to live much longer if I was.”

“You were quite correct, on all counts.” He took the needle of the IV into his hand. “I am curious, though, as to why you came to me, knowing what I am.”

“Who better to kill you than a killer, right? And I knew you’d know how to make it pretty for Jack... I’m not that great at lying. It took me five hours to write that letter, and all it said was that I was visiting you. That’s not even that big of a lie.”

“What do you think he’d like to hear?”

“Oh, I don’t know... That I went quiet and sudden. That I didn’t feel any pain. That I love him. Something like that.”

They watched the solution flow through the plastic tubing and into Bella’s arm. She sighed deeply as the first wave hit her bloodstream, lying down on the couch in what she hoped looked like a peaceful repose-kind of position. She felt a hand push her hair out of her face, pick lint off her shirt. 

She opened one eye and squinted at him. “And don’t you dare take my good organs for yourself.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Give them to somebody who really needs them.”

“I will.”

She smiled as the morphine started to take effect, the pain fading away until it lingered just at the corner of her memory. “I’ll put in a good word for you, when I get up there,” she said, her voice just starting to slur a bit around the edges. “Might not do any good, considering, but it couldn’t hurt, right?”

Though her vision was blurry and her eyes were fluttering closed, she could tell Hannibal was amused. “You’re a remarkable woman, Bella Crawford,” he said. “And I truly mean that.”

She nodded, as if agreeing. “Love you too, Jack...”

Then she fell asleep.


End file.
